Lying on the Floor
by No-Chan
Summary: Riku has been given a choice: Sora and his calming friendship with the possibility of more or Axel and his abusive lifestyle, which is all Riku knows. "Well, it was only eight. No reason to let a bowl go to waste..." /sorariku/axelriku/drugs&sex/
1. Wake Up

All I could see was the blood, red hot and bright dripping down from the cracks in the filthy mirror, seeping from the cracks in the worn ceiling, and pouring from the cracks in his body. It filled the floor, which at this point was nothing but a sea of red.  
There was no escape. No door, no windows. Just mirrors which mimicked my position, taunting me with the crime I had committed.  
Metal clatter sounded through the room, glittering bright in the dark tinted in an ugly shade of crimson.  
I put my ear to his lips, which gasped for air, eyes wide open but seeing nothing but the all consuming black that was thrashing for his very soul. Tan lips parted, blood spilling down out of the side of his mouth, and scarlet tears ran from his oceanic eyes, down the sides of his face, mixing in with his brown spikes.  
The word he parted to me before focusing on me one last time and letting himself fall into the waiting claws of death echoed in my mind. Touching everything, giggling maddeningly.  
Why?  
It wouldn't stop, and I myself began laughing as I placed a searing kiss on his lips, looking into the dead sea eyes that looked forward themselves into me unemotionally. I licked the blood that seemed to fill my whole mouth, continuing to laugh.  
All I could hear was my beautiful angel's voice.  
Why?  
My perfect drug.  
Why?  
My soulless lover.  
Why?  
Why?  
Why?

That chain of words was broken gratefully as I heard the coffee grinder.

______________________________________________________________________

woooo. re-wote this since the opening to that original one was from two years ago. i'm kinda hoping i will finish this now, cause hahaha. i sorta like where it's going.

the other chapters have more words then this. i just HAD to rewrite the opening.

-ciao


	2. Pipedreams

i have no other excuse than i'm a lazy person by nature and only write when inspiration strikes me. so seriously, try not to get into the story.

although i guess i'll have more time to write since summer is coming up. but then again, it'll only be when i'm actually home.

whatever.  
enjoy.  
:D

xoxo

-nochan

------------------------------

That chain of words was broken gratefully as I heard the coffee grinder.

------i-is-line-of-power------

Cursing I shot up out of my bed, Mr. Creepers digging his claws into my stomach where he himself had been curled up asleep. With a growl I tossed him off of me and rubbed the sand from my eyes, dull throbbing pain inbetween my eyes. Turning my head slowly over to the clock, it glared back at my with an almost cynical grin.

7:40 Who the fuck in there right minds makes coffee that early!

With a groan I tossed myself back down down upon my bed, but the sounds of somebody getting ready for the morning continued. Pots banging, sizzling, the smell of coffee. that obnoxious dripdripdrip sound that accompanies it.

I wasn't allowed to fall back asleep. Nope. Even though I had been laid off from my job, had my boyfriend break up with me, and somehow managed to get my car totaled, the cosmic universe hated me and wanted me to suffer. By not getting any sleep.  
With a almost hissing sound quite akin to what Mr. Creepers had gave me I swung by body up and over the bed in one angry motion, planting my feet firmly on the floor. Then snatched a glass pipe sitting on my side-table and stomped out into the world of the living.

"Sora! Yevon dammit! Stop getting up so early!" I snarled, red-rimmed eyes I assume making me look crazy to my brunette friend who stopped chewing his piece of toast and stared at me like I was a madman. Before bursting out laughing, then coughing as he began choking on his piece of toast.

"Prick. That's what you get for laughing at me." I mumbled as I plopped myself into one of four chairs at our small ceramic table.  
He reached for a water bottle and eagerly downed the rest of the contents as I pushed the pipe to my lips and snatching a lighter off of the table angling it down into the bowl. I sucked on it lightly, watching the smoke fill the thick chamber, then letting go of the carb, breathed in sharp, smoke disappearing into my lungs.

I set the swirling pipe onto the table, staring at Sora who rolled his eyes and went back to making himself breakfast.  
"You know, smoking is horrible for you?" Sora said, beginning his normal rant on my own form of waking up in the morning. But this time I had ammo.

Letting the smoke free, I watched it fly up into the air, then slowly filter out the window.

"Yeah, and guess what jackass. People like you who drink fifty fuckin' mugs of coffee a day have as many issues as people who simply smoke pot. If anything, your brain has even less blood flow. Google that shit." I said smugly, leaning back in my chair, my normal energy returning.

"Bah," Sora said as he sat down at the table, a plate of eggs, toast, and mini chocolate muffins ready to be devoured. On the table he slammed his giant 'god save the king' mug, which made his plate of food slightly jump.

"I do not drink fifty mugs of coffee a day! Only five." He shot back at me, sea-blue eyes daring me to correct him.

"Yeah, and you do realize that your mug equals about 10 cups, right? Yeah." I snorted right back.

We sat in silence for a few moments, Sora obviously unable to contradict my true statement. He turned his frustration on his eggs, finishing his food at the amazing rate of ten minutes. Something else I couldn't help but commenting on.

"Jeez Kirby, get enough for the day?" I sneered, grinning lazily at the younger male. He laughed, ignoring me and taking his plate to the sink, letting the water brush it off for a few moments before dropping it into the chrome box.

"What are you going to do today when I'm-"

"Boning your hot secretary?" I injected, loving how he gave an angry groan.

"No, Riku! Yevon! I've already told you a million times, she's A, not my secretary and B, I'm not doing her in any shape, way, or form. Do I look like I want to piss my boss off? She's the daughter, hello?" He answered, fixing his tie slightly.

"Yeah, and I happen to be Brittany Spears in disguise." I said, chuckling.

"Well, that I'm not to sure on. You do have all those snakes and school girl outfits."

"Hey, what can I say, I gotta look good for my night out on the town."

Sora laughed at my answer looking over to the clock.

"Oh, shit! It's 8:00 already?!" He yelped as he desperately looked around for his keys.

"On the couch table." I supplied.

He rushed into the next room and snatched them up, before stopping briefly to give me orders.

"Go over to Axel's and pick up a package Roxas left for me there." And with that he was out the door, car engine starting, and down the road at breakneck pace.

"Oh, yeah. Go pick up something for you from my ex's house. Thanks Sora, thanks a lot." I groaned out as I slumped dejectedly in my chair.

Well, it was only eight. No reason to let a bowl go to waste...


	3. Of Bigred and Gnomes

woooo. chapter three. fail.

ohhh, btw. more drug usage and axel/riku sexy time. so uhm. close your eyes.

and before this gets started. i'm saying materia here is like some hardcore drug in this au. i dunno. attach your own drug of choice to it i guess.

and yes, lean is good. very good for unintended sex and bad memory. so things go from like point a to point g. kahahaha. :D

disclaimer: i own nothing besides my sick sense of story telling and personal experience. lmao.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I frowned as I pulled up to the small condo, sniffling with annoyance.

Yevon. How I _hate_ that rental care smell.

With an angry groan I glared at the little white building. With it's weepy tree and inane gnomes and mushroom city spread out underneath. Without much joy I picked one in particular with a stupid look on his face and a size to big green shirt to try and blow up with my mind.

...

That wasn't going to work.

I swallowed thickly, reaching for the bigred I'd had the insight to bring. I always got that horrible cottonmouth feeling. Taking a huge gulp, a relished in the pure simplicity of it for a few moments before closing it tightly and tossing it back into the cup holder.

"Why. Why, why, why? Yevon Sora, couldn't someone else go and pick up your package. There is noway I can face him right now." I mumbled, letting my mind languish in blankness before with a sudden bright idea I rummaged around in the back, forgetting for a moment that this wasn't my car. And that I wouldn't have a bottle of vodka waiting for me.

"Dammit!" I snarled, slamming my forehead down on the steering wheel, giving a slight yelp as the horn went off.

I had no choice.

With a sigh of resignation I pulled the keys out of the car, shoving them into my pocket as I stumbled out of the car, reaching for my can of axe and spraying myself. There was noway I was letting that asshole figure out I was in anyway on something, even though it was such a simple and slow high.

Slamming the door, I leaned against it for a few moments, returning my attentions to the small, doofy gnome.

...

Nope. Still wouldn't submit to my mind and shatter into a tiny little pieces. Bastard.

I walked up slowly, tempted to scratch the side of his black truck with my key, but resisting. I did not need more of a reason to associate myself with this bigot.

At the front door I hesitated, my hand half raised to knock. Just a simple pull of muscles and I could get out of here soon.

My poised hand though refused to listen to me. It had a mind of it's own. One that seemed content with simply levitating there.

I hissed and with my other hand grabbed onto my own wrist and slammed the fist down on the door a few times before dropping both. I laughed to myself at the sheer stupidity of having to do that before stopping myself. I was not allowed to laugh while here. Nor let him see how sad I was really over us breaking up.

The door opened partly a rasped voice asking me 'Yes?'

"I need to pick up that package Sora needs." I answered plain enough, praying that my voice betrayed nothing.

The door closed and I could hear rattling before he opened it again, a half naked and overly happy Axel standing before me arms out wide.

And he definitely didn't need to know I still wanted to have him fuck me senseless.

"Well, if it isn't the fuckin' Princess himself!" He yelled out, green eyes squinting slightly at the brightness of the actual sun. I flinched slightly at the pet name.

We both stood there for a few moments me glaring hopelessly, him with bright expectancy before he dropped his arms down dejectedly, a small pout lining his features.

"What, I don't get a hug or anything?" He asked, staring at me intently.

I ignored that and asked him did he have the package or could I just go home.

"Yeah, yeah," He mutted, sliding over so that his thin frame only took up half of the doorway. "Come in though Princess, it'll take me a little while to get it together since I haven't been up that long."

I walked in through the door, arm brushing past his chest. Yevon. My body tingled. Axel always could make me shiver no matter what. Just his hand touching my arm would send tingles down my spine. He closed the door behind him, the sudden and only real source of light disappearing from the household and me pausing, my eyes not quite adjusted to the darkness. I could feel him come up behind me, body heat like a furnace to my mind. Sweat poured down my body.

"Goodness boy. You smell good." He murmured as he leaned down and sniffed me along the back of my neck voice husky now, my body freezing up and loving the touch. Ignoring the moan that I wanted to emit I tried to shuffle away from his touch, glad when he didn't follow me.

"I would prefer it if you didn't touch me. " I practically squeaked, disgusted with my own voice. By now my eyes could pick out the distinct shapes of his house and his facial features. He had a rather predatory grin upon his jowls, giving his catlike appearance a more sinister look then normal.

"Very well then, if you are sure."

Dear Yevon I wasn't sure. I wanted him above me, pounding into me, a collar choking my neck and cuffs tying me up to the bedpost so all I could do was make a keening sound as each thrust hit my backside like we used to. Swallowing thickly once more I beat a hasty retreat into his living room. I noticed Yuffie, a friend of ours, passed out on a nearby chair. A needle sat innocent upon the arm of said chair. Poor girl. She'd never have a chance. Maybe before when she had just smoked the damn shit or taken it as a pill. Shooting up was a whole nother level to me. She was a goner.

In my mind I thought up a brief speech to would say at her funeral if her parents decided to take her back after she was gone.

'This bitch was crazy. She never said no to anything or anyone. She lived her life to the true philosophy. That once you are born, you start dying. So why the fuck aren't I out there having a good time?! May she rest in piece, in a heaven filled with lots of materia and razorblades.'

My mind went through other random thoughts before I noticed Axel's pipe fully loaded and a red plastic cup sitting on the small mahogany coffee table before me. Looking around to make sure he was still in his room I reached out for the pipe, admiring it's odd shape. Whoever could manage the thing to look like a fucking key was beyond myself. It was rather amazing. Snatching the lighter absently off the table I repeated the same process as this morning and as I had been doing before I came over.

A sudden wave of dizziness hit me, and as I exhaled a small coughing fit hit me. The world decided to take a very wrong angle and I leaned against the couch. This wasn't anything normal. As soon as the dizzy spell passed I stared at the contents. It didn't look like it had anything in there and I poked around the bowl with the lighter. Satisfied that there was nothing I raised it to my lips and took another hit. The headrush hit me again but not as strong, and I continued. It wasn't until I heard Axel tell me that he was almost done fixing the box up or something that I realized I had smoked more then half of it.

"Oh, shit..." I struggled to say as I laid the pipe back down on the tale as carefully as I could. Wow. The world was defiantly not looking right at the moment. I tried to swallow but found my throat was to dry. Awh, fuck. My eyes drifted towards the cup on the table. But I didn't want to ask what was in it. Bad enough I had just came to my ex's house and smoked his shit. I was in noway going to drink his soda or water or whatever it was. Moments passed. But my resolve was strong.

...

"Hey Axel, what's in this cup?" I asked, my thirst getting the better of me. Taking his stuff be damned by the gods. I could care less at this point.

"Oh, just some sprite..." He trailed off, and I took that as a hint to not care and drink it. Reaching out with one shaking pale hand I picked up the cup, the weight of it seemingly to much. How silly. As I was drinking the thought stuck me as horribly hilarious. Yevon! I couldn't lift a small plastic cup filled with soda when I know I can lift 50 pounds with no problem.

With a gasp, I yanked the cup away from my lips, body breaking out in peals of laughter. I tried stopping myself but it was to no avail. With a quickness I hadn't known I possessed at this point I all but tossed the cup on to the table, a small bit falling upon the wooden thing.

I never noticed as Axel walked into the room until strong hands wrapped around my middle section from behind the couch. My laughter instantly died in my throat, and the body I had been given found it rather hard to breathe. I realized with some shame that I had moaned lightly.

"Now, now. I never said you could have some of my drink. You know nothing I have is safe unless it's still sealed." He leaned down close to my neck, nuzzling aside my silvery strands of hair and placing his mouth blow my ear. He breathed in sharp causing me to gasp, then he let it out with his mouth. A slow, sure, warmth spreading across my neck, raising goosebumps as it went. The groan that I had wanted to give earlier near the door came out eagerly, my mind a whirlwind of haze and lust. I could only focus on his fucking mouth and nose, breathing in then letting it snake out slow from his lips. I never noticed as his hands slide down along my waist line, his thin fingers playing with the edge of my pants. I entered a whole new room of my mind as he gently nibbled upon my ear, my thoughts not in anyway connected with my body.

"Oh Yevon..." I faintly whispered out as the taller male continued his ministrations upon my ear. That was all I could think. All I could feel. All I knew at that moment was there, in his shit hole of a living room, him playing with my resistance on not doing anything with him.

His teeth sank in lightly on the outside edge and I gasped. My heart was beating to quick I faintly thought and my breath came in short shallow gasps. A fire had been set in my stomach and laid angry hot in waiting upon my groin.

I could almost hear his grin as he pulled away, chuckling. Fucking asshole. He waited a few moments for me to recollect my wits before I angrily shoved him away, a scowl darkening my features. Turning my head I stared at him. His green eyes swirling with that want. With everything he wanted to do to me right now. Ad I would have done it without a second thought if I didn't still have pride.

"Oh, is Princess angry now? I've gotten him all hot and bothered." He leered at me.

"Fuck off!" I snared angrily as with a final glare I shot up off the couch, attempting to stand. Which did not sit well with what my body wanted to do which was just lay there. The world began to spin and I tried quickly to walk to the front door but instead the world went upside down and I found myself leaning against the wall nearby the couch, Axel's eyes staring at me and laughing.

"Now now, baby? Had a bit to much," He glanced over t the table and seemed to notice for the first time that his pipe was almost empty. "Hm, and here I was wondering where that delicious smell was coming from. Decided to dip into my little stash, huh?" He questioned and swaggered up to me, his body jumping back and forth sharply as my eyes tried to focus on him. I found myself yanked up sharply from my slumped position against the wall, my hands pinned above me and the fiery man in my face.

"I'll have you know Princess that just because I can get a good deal, doesn't mean I was willing to share it with you. I mean, what? With the five-ohs really cracking down I don't want to be bothered with getting lean. Yuffie over there was nice enough to give it to me in exchange to feed her little hobby." He gave a throaty chuckle at that, leaning into my neck and breathing my scent in sharp. He tightened his grip on my wrists and I moaned shallowly, trying to muffle it.

"So brat, how are you ever going to pay me back, hmmmm?" He drawled out the last part, letting it reverberate through his chest upon me. He slide upwards, lips ghosting over mine. My body was shivering already. I could feel him hard against me. And I was sure he could feel my own through his pants. He paused, lips just a millimeter of a way from my own. He let them hang there. I knew he was waiting, baiting me to make the first move.

I already knew I was fucked. I had known it from my first step into this little home.

I leaned forward sharply, my patience worn away. Our lips sealed and opened, tongues tangling clumsily.

*

Him above me on the bed, darkened room, sweat coursed down both of our bodies as he hungrily shoved into me then out again, frantic rhythm in sicking tandem as I met him each time. Guttural moans found there way to my lips and I gave a sharp ah each time he pushed inside of me. My muscles clenched hard as he hit that sweet spot inside of me, me moaning out my ecstasy.

"Hah, Axel....!" I murmured out frantically, my free hand twining itself into his wild hair, the other strapped to his bed post. I could feel the leather biting into my flesh, rubbing it raw, the pain a welcome intruder to this.

I ground my teeth as he angled upwards to hit my spot again, slowing down slightly before picking up his pace again. White invaded my mind each time he hit.

This is what I was made for. The pain, the pleasure that sang it's way throughout my body. I loved every moment of this. He leaned over me, and his sharp smell of cinnamon and cigarette wafted into me, how that scent was so glorious. His mouth upon my neck, biting hard, eliciting another groan from me, my body taken to writhing slightly at that point.

Him. Axel, just moving in and out. In and Out. In and Out.

Sweet friction in movements, tension burning in our thighs.

I couldn't hold it. As he bite me again, I could feel myself needing release. And I did.

He groaned out himself seconds later, eyes fluttering, a small gasp escaping his mouth as I tightened around him and he didn't bother holding it anymore. I could feel the slightly unpleasant sensation of red hot exploding into my body through my beaten ass. We both stayed in that position, him buried tightly inside of me, just panting.

With a final sneer he yanked out sharply, the movement causing unpleasant ripples in my afterglow.

"Asshole..." I incoherently said as I felt him lay down next to me and pull me close to his body, heat radiating from both of us but it didn't bother me. He shoved his face into the crook of my neck and sucked gently, pulling a little bit harder with each moment passing by. Pulling away he kissed it lightly, then angled my face upwards to look at him.

"Nobody is allowed to touch you. You're mine alone. So don't think of fucking anyone else even though we aren't together anymore. You know I still own you."

I wanted to argue with him on this, but knew at the moment what I said wouldn't make any sense. And I didn't want to be anyone else's, just his. A nagging voice in the back of my head told me that even if I belonged to him, he belonged to nobody. No matter what. But I banished that though, and looked up to the cat eyes above me, nodding in compliance to his words before tucking my head into his chest. He began petting my hair softly, absently tugging on a strand time to time. I could feel my body moving down a spiral, closer to gentle sleep. Then I hit that wall of cold black, where nothing from the living could penetrate me.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

review if you actually bothered to read this. it won't motivate me but it'll make me want to be less of a flake and work more. wait. that's motivation, eh?? who woulda thought! :D

ciao.


	4. Chokechain

With a groan, my mind woke, the loud intro to chokechain sounding through the air.

"IMMA HIT YOU FROM THE BACK AND MAKE YOU HOLLA TILL YOU PASS OUT!"

Axel gave an annoyed snarl unwrapping his arms from me obviously so I could shut the phone off that was disturbing our sleep. I huffed, making a move to pull the covers off of me so I could answer it.

"HOLLA BACK! HOLLA BACK! HOLLA BACK! HOLLA BACK! HOLLA BACK! HOLLA BACK! HOLLA BA-"

It stopped as the person trying to call me gave up. With a yawn, I scratched my neck absently, turning back around to snuggle into the warmth that was Axel.

"IMMA HIT YOU FROM THE BACK AND MAKE YOU HOLLA TILL YOU PASS OUT!"

I gave an angry hiss as I shoved the cover off of me and slid out of the bed, my head starting an angry tempo. The song continued as I looked around the floor for my jeans. And with an exasperated sigh I found the pair of pants and yanked the offending device from the pocket, glaring at the screen to see who it was.

Sora.

I hit the talk button, giving an angry growl.

"What. The. Fuck! Do. You. Want?!" I bit out, and being greeted only with silence I ground my teeth. I made a move to hang up but Sora's rushed voice assaulted my ear.

"Riku! Where are you? It's like 10 at night already!" He squealed out, me making a face of disgust. Before my mind hit a mental block. Ten? It was dark out already?

I whipped my head around to stare at the window and now with some realization took note of why I'd had such a hard time locating my phone.

"Oh..." I breathed out. Had we been asleep that long?

"Oh? OH!? Dude. Home. Seriously. Wait, no! Ask Axel about my package. I need it for work." He yelled out at me.

I looked over at the red haired demon who lay asleep, almost terrified of waking him. Covering the bottom half of the phone with my hand I hissed out the man's name. And got no response. I tried again. This time I got a frustrated groan.

"Axel!!" I said again, louder as I walked over to the man.

"Get your ass up and give me Sora's shit! I need to leave!"

One acid eye opened to stare up at me, half lidded and obviously quite angry. I swallowed.

"No." He mumbled as He turned his back on me, pulling the cover's over his head.

"Uhm, Sora?"

"What?" He whined.

"How badly do you need whatever it is?"

"Oh, um. Let's see. Pretty fuckin' bad!" He snapped. I flinched at hearing Sora curse. He rarely cursed unless he was getting angry.

"Fine, fine! I'll call you when I'm on my way home, okay?"

"Yeah, fine. Just...be soon? Please?" I heard some unidentified emotion in his voice as I hung up on my best friend. But setting aside my thoughts I thought of how to get Axel up or at least telling me where the damned thing I had came for was.

"Axel?" I said softly, reaching out to pull the covers off of his head. Before I could get them off all the way a strong hand grasped my wrist and Axel twisted up to face me, yanking me down into him. I gave a startled yelp, dropping my phone where it hit the ground with a clatter. I knew that the battery had fallen out and gave a small puff of frustration. I hated putting it back together and waiting for it to turn back on. It took too long.

"Let me go Axel!" I snapped, trying to pull away from the taller male who held onto me.

"And why would I want to do that? Hmmmmm?" He drawled out, falling backwards and pulling me on top of his chest both of his hands holding onto my wrists. I moved around to get comfortable, and noticed that I had managed to straddle him.

"Because, Sora wants me home and I need to get what I came here for before you, uhm..." I trailed off, a blush warming my face as I thought of the (amazing) sex we'd had.

Oh, how I hated blushing. It made me seem the pansy, fuckable boy I really was. Axel was of course the only one who'd seen me blush since primary school. I swallowed again, trying to rid myself of the warmth from my cheeks. Thank Yevon that the room was borderline black or else he would have noticed it and teased me I'm sure.

"Before I fucked you senseless into this bed?" He growled out, voice an octave deeper already. I shifted around, trying to get out of his grasp and gave a gasp as I felt him hardening beneath me. I moved again, trying to position myself so as to not alert him to my own beginning state of arousal. He knew somehow.

Moving one hand to hold both wrists to the side of me, he used his free hand and fondled my balls. A groan found its way out of my throat and as he squeezed them ever so lightly, a shudder ran down the length of my spine, resting red-hot in my stomach. Spindly fingertips ghosted along the plane of my abdomen, playing with the silver hair as he went lower, barely, just barely touching me.

"Damn you!" I hissed out, grunting as he grasped my dick harshly. A deep chuckle sounded out from his throat as he began pumping me, using some of pearly clear liquid seeping from my head as lubrication.

My breath hitched as his other hand let go of me and began juggling my balls also softly.

"Ahhhh..."

My hands wound down to tug in that day-glo hair of his, a continuous moan coming from my throat. I ground backwards on his length which rested firm behind me. His breath broke slightly and I smirked before he gave a particularly rough tug on me, my throat arching as my body bent to get more of his touch, me thrusting outwards.

My breath hitched as I could feel myself coming, ready to let go. Axel must have noticed it too and shoved me off of him, laughing horribly.

I whined as he pinned me down, face centimeters from my own,

"Oh yevon, please. Axel please..." I begged, needing his touch. He just laughed again and shifted off of me, rolling over to the opposite side of the bed and opening a drawer in the nightstand there.

I whined his name again, displeasure in every move I made as I moved over to him. I knew better to not fix my own problem. Something I had learned early on in our fucked up relationship.

He laughed again, reaching into the drawer and pulled out something. I reached out and placed my hand on his shoulder before recoiling as he turned sharply and slapped me across the face. Stinging pain lingered in my cheek as I fought the tears that wanted to go down my face.

A mechanical click sounded through the air as he was illuminated in the blackness, shadows thrown across the room in startling imitations of a devil dancing somehow I noticed. He himself looked in a way tragic. A man in the prime of his life, held down by the drugs that swirled around his brain. I couldn't identify the contents of what he was currently smoking, but as the flame disappeared and I waited a few moments, I could hear him exhale, and chemical smoke fill the room, acid burning my lungs as I breathed in. He coughed lightly before shifting towards me I assumed by the way the bed weighed down.

"Take it." He commanded of me, and I could feel him yank my hands to hold the long end of the pipe.

"Fuck you." I mumbled as I tried to pull away, my pride refusing to take orders.

"Take it." He ordered once again, and I could feel the threat laced into those two words now. With an exasperated sigh I yanked it out of his hand and took the lighter also.

"What is it?" I asked, and before letting him answer I placed my lips and lit up, dragging on it. Searing pain ripped through my throat then down my lungs, and I was severely tempted to cough the offending substance out before it could do its damage. But not wanting to deal with Axel and his rather abusive streaks I let the lighter go, but not before I could glimpse what the contents were. Clear. Hard.

I held onto it before letting it snake out, ignoring the need to cough. Eventually natural reaction won out over my stubbornness, and I indulged myself in a fit.

My world changed, and I could hear and feel his dark chuckle sounding through the air as his hands reached out and grabbed the objects from my hands quickly before I could drop them. Then strong arms encircled me. I knew this was going to be one hell of a night.

Warm breath on my ear, chilling hot hands on my naked spine.

"Oh Yevon..."

____________________________________________________

go me i guess. i'm not going to make promises, but imma try and update every weekend. so, generally sunday i'll prob do saturday if by chance i'm home and have nothing to do.

-ciao xoxo

spot


	5. Ten Steps

omfg. this is going to be confusing i bet.  
but it's kinda like a flashback chapter.  
cause i think it's about time i explain exactly how riku DID get into this kinda thing with axel. :D

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was cold, so very cold.

I opened my eyes, the tears that had been in waiting finally freed to go down my face with no resistance. I didn't know why I was crying, I wasn't sad. But these damned tears wouldn't stop.

Bitting my lip I tried to stop my shaking, afraid to pull Axel out of his easy sleep. But I did anyway.

His neon eyes stared down at me, my eyes avoiding his gaze as he tried to make eye contact with me.

I felt his arms pull me closer, one hand going up to pet my hair, him murmering stupid things ontop of my hair. Things meant to comfort me.

It was like that for a few moments, my mind drifting back to the last time he'd been so incredibly gentle. It had been so long ago it seemed. And maybe it was? We had both been in college, although I had just started at the ripe age of 19 him already 21, and it was when I had first acknowledged everything about myself.

----------------------------------------------------------------

My eyes scanned the small room, laughing loudly.

"We made it Riku!" I heard Sora say exubrently, jumping up and down, tossing his bags to the floor to tackle hug me in pure joy. I let my bags fall to the floor also and returned the embrace, ignoring the fact of how I wished he'd do this more often. He let go of me before the hug could become awkward, and instead proceded to check around the small apartment both of us had rented not far from the campus.

He was still just so excited that we had both managed to get into the same college, him taking some business major or other, me focusing on art.

The place had come furnished with the basic things like a couch and bed, fridge, microwave, washing machine, and the such. We of course had the other things like a desk already, and both of us were ready to live off of our laptops as suggested by Sora's older bother Leon.

And that reminded me.  
"Hey Sora! We're gonna be late for meeting Leon!" I said, looking at my watch which read 9:17 at the moment. And we were supposed to meet him at 9:30? That wasn't going to happen.

Sora gave a squeak as he ran out of the joining room, snatching me in his hurry to get out the door. I laughed as I pulled away, opting to go at a more leisurely pace then him after locking the door.

By the time I got to our car, Sora looked ready to spontaneously combust.

"Dude, chill." I said, slightly annoyed.

"But! But! Leon! He doesn't like to be kept waiting!" He whined as he opened the door and got in, me rolling my eyes and sliding into the driver side of the car.

-------

Somehow we made it to the restaurant, or more a cafe if anything, in time barely. Our dashboard clock read 9:28, and Sora with more then enough energy for the both of us to meet his waiting brother who stood outside smoking a cigarette.

Both exchanged hugs as I got out of the car, walking in their direction. Sora had already begun telling him our trip.

"Geez Sora, save it for lunch!" I said jokingly, standing next to my friend and pushing him lightly.

"Oh you! Shush!" He said, pouting but complying.

"Oh, wow." I muttered under my breath as I took a real look at Leon. I may have been in love with my best friend, but that certainly didn't mean I couldn't look at other men. He fixed me with a stare, stormy eyes seeming to appraise me also. With a playful smirk I arched an eyebrow suggestively.

He gave a throaty laugh, holding out his hand.

"I think I remember you. Sora's cocky friend from the mainland."

"What can I say, if you're the best you gotta let the world know." I said sarcastically as I took his hand and shook it.

He nodded and jabbed his brother in the ribs.

"Trust you to bring a boy with enough ego to fill up all of Traverse Town."

We all laughed before filing into the cute little resturant, named The Queen's Orchard.

As he led us to a both I noticed two things. Leon's ass was very good looking and that we weren't going to be dining with just him. At the table he pulled us to sat three other people. A girl with short brown hair and one of those stupid headbands across her forehead that seemed way to popular nowadays making faces at the man next to her. The man next to her had shocking blue eyes, and albino blond hair which was styled like Sora's almost who was trying to ignore the girl. The other man who was crying himself to tears had the most brilliantly colored hair I'd ever seen. Neon red which stuck out as if he himself had been electrocuted and curious little triangles under his eyes.

"Oh! Hey Leon! I told you it wasn't impossible to make him laugh!" She said brightly, not noticing us at all at first. Leon grunted in response and it was then that the girl noticed us.

"SORA!" She screamed, and Sora gave a huge laugh as the girl literally jumped over the table and tackle hugged him.

The man I'd noticed before with the day-glo hair had stopped laughing and was now watching the pair with a careless gaze. Then he turned his eyes on me. I felt shivers run down my spine as I stared into them, which seemed to glow green like acid. We held our gaze a second to long before I gave up and looked down, a blush creeping into my cheeks.

I returned my stare to the bouncy pair who were talking back and forth at a pace I'm sure only they could understand. It didn't even sound as if they were speaking english.

"Yuffie. Sora. Seat, now." Ordered Leon, who was obviously fed up with their inane chatter. Both of them took a seat next to the stoney man who shot daggers at Leon.

"Sorry Cloud." He groaned as the blond haired man returned his glare at the salt and pepper shakers, a small pout lining his face. Turning to stare at me, Leon motioned to take a seat next to the brightly colored man. I swallowed before nodding and slid into the both, my hands in my lap as I tried to not touch him at all. I could smell cinnamon and smoke from him, an oddly arousing smell.

Leon slid down into the booth also, his hand touching my leg accidently, releasing a spark show inside of me. He offered a sorry, but the damage was done.

Now I was stuck between two guys I wouldn't mind fucking and half hard. Great. Yevon you just fucking love me, don't you? I cursed silently, instead trying to focus on Yuffie and Sora who were talking about some video game or other that had to do with dragons and armies and death. Typical freaks.

"Oh! Axel! That reminds me, Roxas wants you to come by later today for something. IDK what for though."

My mind halted.

"...Yuffie...did you actually just say IDK?" I asked. She looked at me like I was crazy before giving a hesitant nod.

"Wow." Was all I could say, before the whole table began laughing. We all chatted amiably for a few minutes before the waitress came by and took or drink orders, leaving for a bit and then coming back with a tray filled with glasses.

"Root beer?" She asked, and Cloud raised his hand.

"Uhm, colas?" Both Sora and Yuffie said here at the same time, looking at each other before breaking into a fit of giggles.

"Then a beer and two iced teas?" She said, Leon saying he had the beer. Which left me and Axel, both of us smiling at her. She set the glasses down before us before asking if we were ready to order. In truth, none of us had so much as glanced at the menus.

Leon gave a guilty no, then told Cloud and Axel to hand us the menus which sat neglected on the side.

With some trepidation, I took the menu from Axel and passed it to Leon, managing to not touch either man's hand. As I reached for a menu Axel coughed.

"Uh, this is the only remaining one. You don't mind sharing?" He asked, and my yevon. His voice was addictive sounding. With a strange lilt about it, he had a strange accent but one that was unidentifiable to me.

Ignore that I told myself, ridding the image of him whispering things into my ear.

I shook my head no since I didn't want to seem as uncomfortable as I really was and followed what everyone was busily doing: finding something to eat.

Which I would have been doing if I wasn't thigh-to-thigh with this exotic stranger, our faces close enough that I could feel his heat.

"Oh, that looks good, no?" He asked, pointing to something on the menu as he shifted and turned his face towards me. His scent wafted around me, sending my heart into a crazy tattoo.

"Uhmmm..." I couldn't think straight at the moment, not with him so close. What I wanted to do was stare at him or maybe bury my head in his chest and smell him.

"Oh wait. Don't tell me your a vegetarian also?" He asked, jokingly acting like it was a horrible thing. Yuffie shot a nasty glare over her menu, offering up a humph from her end. Axel rolled his eyes and returned that gaze to me.

"N-no," I stammered, mentally kicking myself. This guy was going to think I was a a nervous little prat! Not that I wasn't nervous at all. If I was younger I'd probably piss myself from being nervous, such was the extent of my nervousness.

"I think I'll just get the Super Subbie." I read out, and it did look rather tasty. Axel nodded, before picking out what he was going to get.

The waitress came back a few moments later, taking our orders and leaving, us resuming our casual banter.

"So, how long have you know Sora?" Axel suddenly asked, turning towards me. He placed his hand on my thigh and I gave a little start, him giving a very unsorry sounding sorry as he replaced his hand in his own lap.

"Er, since we were little. I think I was five and he was four at the time." I answered, angling my own body to face him.

"And you?"

He quirked one red eyebrow, slight confusion entering his face. I laughed.

"I mean, how long have you known Leon?" I clarified, stifling another laugh.

"Well, I knew him back from highschool before I moved out in my tenth year to live here."

I nodded as he continued on, describing how the pair had met up a year ago by accident in college and quickly rekindled their friendship. Something struck me suddenly though.

"Wait. Is your last name Simons?" I asked, a sudden recognition of this man entering my mind.

He eyed me suspiciously before answering yes.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to K-"

"Kairi Simons? Why yes, I am. She's my little sister. As with Reno also." He said, already guessing my question.

"Oh wow," I mumbled, "Small world, heh. I heard that you set Dr. Vexen's lab on fire? Is that true?"

Axel did a double take before laughing.

"Oh yevon, don't tell me he still remembers that!" He said, continuing to laugh.

"Actually on my first day there he told us that and how using lab equipment needs 'responsibility and a sense of right and wrong. These chemicals are dangerous substances and should not be used for folly!'." I imitated, tossing my hair over my shoulder as he had done.

Axel gave a hoot before laughing hard enough that his eye's became creased with tears.

"Seriously? That old man needs to get laid," He took a sip from his tea, shaking his head and smiling. "I mean, it was an honest mistake. Besides, he's the one who walked through the shit with that long-ass lab coat of his." He muttered, rolling his eyes.

We exchanged stories for a bit longer before food arrived. And at our table the first moment of silence occured, all of us eager to devour the food before us.

All of us finished around the same time, me and leon both asking for togo boxes before a bit of a fuss over who paid the bill. Leon won.

And now, as all of us sat outside, talking quietly and smoking, watching the sun disappear inch by inch behind the town.

"So, are you two coming with us later? Going to have a few drinks down at a club Cloud's friend owns." Axel asked of me, me shaking my head no and laughing.

"I'm only 19. Can't get into a bar here."

This answer cause Axel to laugh, shaking his head.

"My YEVON Leon! Have you told this boy nothing about Traverse Town?" Axel chided his friend who rolled his eyes and took another drag off of his cigarette.

"What?" I asked, cheeks turning a shame-filled pink color.

"The legal drinking age here is 18." He said, smiling happily.

"Oh, well then. It's more up to Sora really since I honestly don't want to be anywhere with him unhappy. Very whiney you know?"

Sora turned his head to pout at me.

"Am nooooot!" He whined, glaring me.

"Case in point." Cloud supplied, reading all of our minds.

We made plans to meet the group of people later that evening at a club called 7th Heaven then parted. I couldn't resist giving a last look at Axel over my shoulder, but quickly turned around when I noticed him staring after me.

Damn.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________  
btw, a friend was all, well what did everyone else oooorderrr? D:  
axel ordered wings. hot and spicy. yumyum.  
leon got chili yuffie got a bocca burger (omfg. i have like fifty boxes of that shit in my freezer)  
sora got a ceaser salad cloud got steak and obviously, riku got a giant samwich! :D so. this is prob going to be divided into like two or three parts.

and it's being uploaded today because i will be out with some frans this weekend and am trying to stay true to my upload on weekends policy.

TGIF!

:D

xoxo -spot


End file.
